tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Impromptu TDAS RP
HOW TDAS SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED. Also known as: A two day Roleplay that happened in December during a break in Camp Drama. And since there is a large break in Global Drama right now, I thought that in order to fill the void, I'd bring out the dusty old transcript, polish it up Ryan style and present it here for everyone to see. So sit back and enjoy everyone! Episode One 16:00 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: What do you get when you force two-dozen teens to live on a run-down island with crappy food, leaky cabins, and polluted water? 16:01 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Plus, throw in insane, dangerous, death-defying challenges, crazy twisted alliances, and ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND dollars. 16:01 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Want the answer? What you'll get is DRAMA! Welcome to seven weeks of the most exciting reality show on television. Twenty-two teens, twenty-two eliminations, and lots of drama! 16:02 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Welcome to... TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! 16:02 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> -- START -- 16:03 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Hello, viewing world. I'm Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama All-Stars. Season one of TV's hottest new show will be taking place here, on this crappy island in Muskoka, Ontario. 16:03 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Our contestants, arriving shortly, will be forced to spend their summer here on Camp Wawanakwa, the pint-sized area behind me. See those cabins? They'll be sleeping in those while I'm chillin' in my personal trailer eating fromage frais. 16:04 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: I'm told that's cheese. 16:04 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Anyway, after our campers are split into two teams, they'll have to win a challenge every two days in order to escape the dreaded bonfire ceremony, where one contestant will be voted off the island and must walk the dreaded Dock of Shame. 16:04 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: They'll take a ride on the Boat of Losers, then leave the island for good! Oh, and they can never come back... ever! 16:04 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *watch beeps and yacht drives up to the dock* 16:05 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Get ready to meet our first contestant. She's sixteen years old, like all of our other participants, loves to surf, and was the first to sign up for Total Drama All-Stars. Please welcome Bridgette. 16:05 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: *hops off dock* Hey! Chris, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bridgette. 16:05 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: ... where are the waves? I thought we were going to be on a beach... 16:06 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Ha! Keep dreaming. 16:06 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Next, she's captain of everything at her high school school and prides herself on it relentlessly; please welcome COURTNEY. 16:06 <+Courtney|> Hello, Mr. McLean. 16:06 <+Courtney|> Glad to be here. 16:06 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Mr. McLean? You know, I'm, uh, not your teacher, Courtney... 16:06 <+Courtney|> It's not respectful to address adults by their first name. 16:07 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Whatever floats your macchiato ice cream float, princess. *sees next boat arriving* 16:07 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: You know, Courtney, I have a feeling you're going to like it here. Everyone's so wholesome... speaking of which, please welcome DUNCAN. 16:07 <@Duncan|> *Gets off boat, cracks knuckles* 16:07 * Courtney turns around to look at Duncan. 16:07 <@Duncan|> *Sniffs around* 16:07 <@Duncan|> Wow, this place is a piece of crap. 16:07 <@Duncan|> Smells like garbage, too. 16:08 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: We could always send you back to the Correctional Facility for Underage Juveniles. 16:08 <+Courtney|> He's kidding, right? 16:08 <@Duncan|> *Shrugs* 16:08 <@Duncan|> Better than juvi, I guess. 16:08 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Next, all the way from Manitoba, it's Ezekiel. 16:09 <+Ezekiel|> Hey, hey, Chris! How's it hangin', holmes? 16:09 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: Since when do people from Manitoba speak like that? 16:10 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Ezekiel. 16:10 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: I know you're homeschooled and all, but if you're going to try and fit in, maybe don't talk like that. 16:10 <+Ezekiel|> Sorry, bro! 16:10 <+Courtney|> *whispers to Duncan* That skin tells me he doesn't get out much. 16:10 <@Duncan|> Those pants tell me his parents don't like him much. 16:10 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Contestant number five is goth girl Gwen. Welcome. 16:10 <+Gwen|> *walks down dock* Why am I even here? 16:10 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: ... You signed up? :| 16:10 <@Duncan|> It's the same reason we're all here, sweetheart. 16:11 <+Gwen|> Is this actually where we're staying? No wonder the boat driver tried to crash. 16:11 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *snickers* Nice. Anyway, you're here for seven weeks, so get comfy. 16:11 <+Gwen|> *sarcastically* Oh, joy... 16:11 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Sixth on the dock, it's HEATHER. 16:12 * Heather13 gets off the boat. 16:12 * Heather13 storms down the dock irritatedly. 16:12 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Whoa. Someone's angry. 16:12 <+Gwen|> *glares at Heather* 16:12 * Heather13 glares back. 16:13 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *peers out into the distance* 16:13 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Our next camper is Justin! 16:13 * Justin|Chef steps off the boat and flips hair. 16:13 <+Courtney|> Wow... 16:13 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: So... perfect... 16:13 <+Gwen|> :o 16:13 <@Justin|Chef> J: *walks to the other contestants and smiles at Duncan* 16:14 <@Duncan|> *Rolls eyes* 16:14 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Next, she's loud, she's proud, and - did I mention loud? - it's LESHAWNA. 16:14 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *high-fives Chris and struts down the dock* 16:14 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: What's up, y'all? 16:14 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I am feelin' fine and ready to win! 16:14 <@Justin|Chef> J: *winks at Leshawna* 16:14 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: How you doin'! 16:15 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *goes over to Gwen* What's up, girl? @Gwen 16:15 <+Courtney|> Don't bother. She's very short on enthusiasm. 16:15 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Speaking of short... *snorts* welcome to the island, Noah! 16:16 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: Brilliant. 16:16 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: Is this really where we're staying? 16:16 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Yep! Camp Wawanakwa, here it is. 16:16 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: You never fail to amuse me, McLean. 16:16 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: Especially in that figure skating show you briefly participated in... 16:17 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: What was it called, again? "Dancing with D-Lists"? 16:17 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Uhhh, moving along! 16:17 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *shoves Noah into the others* 16:17 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Up next are Katie and Sadie, best female friends. 16:18 <@Katie|Sadie> K: Eeeeeeee! look Sadie a summer camp! 16:18 <@Katie|Sadie> S: Yay I always wanted to go to one of those! 16:18 <@Katie|Sadie> *together* Eeeeeeee! 16:18 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *covers ears* 16:18 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Cool it white girls! :@ 16:19 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: My ears are startin to hurt. 16:19 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Next up, please welcome Tyler! 16:19 <+Tyler|Bridgette> T: Chris my man! *fist bumps Chris* 16:19 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Good to have you, man. 16:19 <+Tyler|Bridgette> T: Awesome to be here man! 16:19 <+Gwen|> *scoffs* 16:20 <+Tyler|Bridgette> T: *cartwheels over to the other campers* 16:20 * Courtney| claps. 16:20 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: Impressive. :) 16:20 <+Tyler|Bridgette> T: Thanks. :D 16:20 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Next, we have Beth. 16:20 <+Beth|> Hiiiiiiiii. :D 16:20 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: Hey. I'm Bridgette. 16:21 <+Beth|> What's up? Oh, it's SOOOOOOOOO good to be here! 16:21 <+Beth|> I read about this show online. 16:21 <+Beth|> My life is like super interesting, reality TV is my calling :) 16:21 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Uh, okay. Can you move along now? :| 16:21 * Beth| joins the others. 16:21 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Cody! Just in time, my man. 16:21 <+Codyl> Wassup dude? *Fist bumps Chris* I see we have an attractive cast here so far *Grins @ Gwen* 16:21 <+Gwen|> *scowls* 16:21 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Yeah, not friendly though... maybe our next camper Eva can lighten the mood! ;) 16:21 <+Eva|> *walks onto the dock, drops suitcase* 16:22 <+Eva|> I don't like this island. 16:22 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *awkwardly coughs* We can, uh... 16:22 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: I mean, it's not too late to change locations. :| 16:22 <+Eva|> ... 16:22 <+Eva|> Whatever. :@ 16:22 <+Beth|> *to Sadie* She scares me. 16:22 <@Katie|Sadie> S: totally! 16:22 <+Tyler|Bridgette> T: Yes! A workout buddy! Give me five man! @Eva 16:22 <+Eva|> *doesn't reply* 16:22 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *sees a boat approaching* 16:22 <+Geoff|> *hops off dock* Woo-hoo! Awesome! 16:23 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Geoff! Welcome to the island, brother! 16:23 <+Geoff|> What's up, guys?! 16:23 <+Geoff|> :D 16:23 <+Geoff|> It's awesome to be here!! 16:23 <+Gwen|> Someone's happy. 16:23 <+Geoff|> Happy? No way, I'm so totally PSYCHED! 16:23 <+Geoff|> *high-fives Leshawna, Katie, and Tyler while running to other side of dock* 16:23 <+Geoff|> This is gonna be the best summer EVER. 16:23 <+Geoff|> WOOOO HOOOO!!!! 16:23 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: :) 16:23 * Harold| gets off the boat. He looks around and sees the crappy island and the unusual contestants. 16:23 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *shudders* And, next, we have... uhhh... Harold. :s 16:23 <+Harold|> ..... 16:23 <+Harold|> Cooooool. 16:23 * Harold| goes next to the other contestants 16:23 <+Harold|> Wicked flip-flops, man. @geoff 16:24 <+Geoff|> Thanks, dude! 16:24 * Geoff| holds out a hand for Harold to high-five 16:24 <+Harold|> *sneezes into his hand* 16:24 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: :| Okay. 16:24 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Camper number eighteen is have Izzy! 16:24 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> I: Hiiii, Chris! 16:24 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> I: Oooh, look, humans! 16:24 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> I: Is this where we're staying? Awesome! The RCMP will never find me he- UH. 16:24 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: *to Gwen* Looks like someone has a few screws loose. 16:24 <+Gwen|> Don't talk to me. 16:24 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Lindsay! Welcome to Total Drama All-Stars. 16:24 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, a summer camp? That's sooo great. 16:24 <+Lindsay|> You look a little old to be sixteen. @Chris 16:24 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Uh, I'm the host. Of the show. 16:24 * Geoff| sees Lindsay 16:24 <+Geoff|> :-O 16:24 <+Geoff|> Hey, dude... ette... 16:24 <+Beth|> Hi, Lindsay, I'm Beth! :D 16:24 <+Lindsay|> *walks over* Wait, are you guys all the hosts too? 16:25 <+Lindsay|> How many hosts are there? :| 16:25 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *turns to camera, smirks* Not the brightest bulb, but hey. We picked her based on her looks. 16:25 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Anyway, next up, Owen! :D 16:25 <+Owen|> *runs over to Chris and hugs him* This is so awesome! I can't believe I'm here! 16:25 <+Owen|> Wow, it smells like pancakes! That's radical! 16:25 <+Lindsay|> Whoa, you're big. :o 16:25 <+Owen|> Thanks! I'm also STARVING. Where's the food at man? 16:25 <+Owen|> *farts by accident, giggles* Oops. 16:25 <+Courtney|> That is so totally gross. 16:25 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: I can't believe you're here either, Owen. 16:25 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: No, really. You were kind of a last minute choice. :| 16:25 <+Owen|> COOL! :D 16:25 <+Trent|> *steps off dock* 16:25 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *clears throat* Our second-last contestant is Trent. 16:26 <+Trent|> Whoa! Chris McLean! Good to meet you. 16:26 <+Trent|> ... are these the others? 16:26 <+Lindsay|> I think they're all the hosts. 16:23 <+Gwen|> Idiot. 16:26 <+Trent|> *walks to Lindsay* 16:26 <+Trent|> I'm Trent, nice to meet you. 16:26 <+Trent|> *turns, smiles at Gwen* 16:26 * Gwen| Looks at Trent, smiles, then realizes what shes doing and frowns 16:27 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *clears throat* And finally, meet DJ. 16:27 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Yo, Chris. Nice to meet you dude. 16:27 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Thanks, bro! And now that everyone's here, let's explain what's going to happen. 16:27 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: We're going to split you up into two teams. When I call your name, please stand with your group. 16:27 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: First off, the Screaming Gophers... 16:27 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: DJ, Tyler, Ezekiel, Trent, Geoff, Lindsay, Gwen, Leshawna, Heather, Katie, and... JUSTIN! 16:27 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Team two, the Killer Bass... 16:28 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Beth, Sadie, Bridgette, Owen, Cody, Noah, Courtney, Izzy, Duncan, Harold, and... EVA!! 16:28 <@Katie|Sadie> K: me and Sadie are on different teams? :o 16:28 <@Katie|Sadie> K: I can't live without her! 16:28 <@Katie|Sadie> S: *starts crying* 16:28 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Yes yes, it's quite a shock. 16:28 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Now that we've got that settled, please make your way to your cabins. Screaming Gophers, you're in the left cabin. Killer Bass, you're on the right. 16:28 <+Codyl> So theyre co-ed? ;) 16:28 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Nope, but nice try. Dudes get one side of each cabin, and girls get the other. 16:28 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to Screaming Gopher girls* 16:28 * Heather13 walks into the cabin. 16:28 <@Heather13> I call top bunk! 16:28 <+Lindsay|> *walks into cabin* Whoa, there's like... one bed on top of another! 16:28 <+Lindsay|> Heather, let's be bunkmates! 16:29 <@Katie|Sadie> K: I can't believe me and Sadie are on different teams. :'( 16:29 <+Lindsay|> Awww! You can hang with us! 16:29 <@Heather13> Says who? 16:29 * Gwen| walks in cabin 16:29 <+DJ|Leshawna> *walks in* Well, Better than than the projects 16:29 <+DJ|Leshawna> Gwen, wanna bunk? 16:29 <+Gwen|> *sigh* I guess. 16:29 <@Heather13> *whispers something about Leshawna to Lindsay* 16:29 <+DJ|Leshawna> Uh, secrets? Already? 16:29 <+Lindsay|> Heather says your earrings are so last year. She says she saw the same pair for 3 bucks! 16:29 * Heather13 smacks Lindsay's head. 16:30 <+Lindsay|> OW! D: 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> Excuuuuuse me? 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> And how would HEATHER know that? 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> :@ 16:30 * Heather13 scoffs and grabs top bunk. 16:30 <@Heather13> I was only kidding. No hard feelings. 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> Well, keep your thoughts to yourself, skinny girl 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> Or we might have a problem here 16:30 <@Heather13> That's the last thing I want, trust me. :D 16:30 * Gwen| Rolls her eyes 16:31 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to Screaming Gopher guys* 16:31 <+Tyler|Bridgette> T: I need a top bunk dudes, so I can be closer to the sky. 16:31 <+Ezekiel|> Bunks are awesome! 16:31 <+Ezekiel|> Back at my house, I have to sleep on the grass. 16:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> I guess I'll take bottom bunk. *cowers a little* Im afraid of heights 16:31 * Justin|Chef walks in and looks at self in hand mirror. 16:31 <+Geoff|> *pushes past Justin* Oops, sorry, man! 16:31 <+Geoff|> This is gonna be so toooootally awesome. 16:31 <+Geoff|> :D 16:31 <+Geoff|> I bet everyone's gonna be pals by the end of the season! Right? 16:32 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to Killer Bass girls* 16:32 <+Eva|> I have top, deal with it. @Sadie 16:32 <+Eva|> If you snore loudly, I will not hesitate to take you out. 16:32 <+Courtney|> Girls, this is seriously not how we deal with things! 16:32 <+Courtney|> Back in C.I.T. training, we were taught to always use our words, not our fists. 16:32 <+Eva|> Shut up, "teamie". 16:32 <+Eva|> Now are you gonna take the bunk or not? :@ @Sadie 16:32 <@Katie|Sadie> :| ok 16:33 <+Courtney|> Okay, um... would we like to make a bathroom schedule? 16:33 <+Courtney|> ... anyone? 16:33 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to Killer Bass guys* 16:33 <+Owen|> I call top! 16:33 * Owen| jumps on top 16:33 <+Owen|> *bed breaks* 16:33 <+Owen|> Oh. :( 16:34 * Harold| enters the cabin 16:34 <@Duncan|> *Pushes Harold as he walks by* 16:34 <@Duncan|> Out of the way, dweeb. 16:34 <+Harold|> *falls over* Hey! 16:34 <+Harold|> What kind of teammate does that? :@ 16:34 <@Duncan|> The kind that doesn't care what team they're on. 16:34 <@Duncan|> I'm a lone wolf. 16:34 <+Harold|> Well I'm a lone wolf too. :@ 16:35 * Harold| gets back up 16:35 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: More like a lone deer. 16:35 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: Is Chris being serious with these bunk beds? 16:35 <@Duncan|> *Grabs top bunk* 16:35 <@Duncan|> Hey, princess. @Noah 16:35 <@Duncan|> Not all of us live in million dollar mansions. Suck it up. 16:35 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: Nice piercings, original. 16:35 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: I can tell you're going to have a very long, successful life ahead of you. 16:35 * Harold| laughs 16:35 <+Harold|> You wanna share a bunk, Noah? 16:36 <+Owen|> Hey buddy, over here! 16:36 <+Owen|> @Noah 16:36 <+Owen|> Sleep next to me! :O 16:36 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: *sarcastically* Oh, how will I ever choose? 16:36 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom* CONTESTANTS. YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE WILL BEGIN IN EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES. 16:36 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom* Please make your way to the beach, bring your swimsuits, and make sure you know how to carry large, HEAVY pieces of wood. >:D 16:36 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom* This is gonna be a fun summer. :D 16:37 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to beach as the campers are in their swimsuits* 16:37 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Your first challenge is to dive deep into the water and gather at least fifteen pieces of wood. After all your pieces have been retrieved, you will head to the outside of your respective cabins and build a team outhouse. 16:37 <+Lindsay|> Outhouse? 16:37 <+Lindsay|> Is that like a sauna room? My pores are soooo gross right now. 16:37 <@Katie|Sadie> K: Yeah I'm confused :o 16:37 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: It's a bathroom, guys. Just a toilet: plumbing-free! 16:37 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: The winning outhouse will become... our season CONFESSION CAM. :D 16:38 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: The confession cam is where you'll be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape to the entire viewing world. 16:38 <+Courtney|> Easy first challenge. I have an awesome upper body. 16:38 <@Duncan|> Really? I think your lower body's what I'm most drawn to. 16:38 <+Courtney|> I won't even dignify that with a response. 16:38 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Whoa whoa, cool it guys. Only the first day. xD 16:38 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Let's start the challenge! 16:38 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers* 16:38 <@Heather13> Okay, guys! Before we dive in, we need to form a plan. 16:38 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Why? Its the simpelest challenge ever! 16:38 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: We just dive into the water. 16:38 <+Lindsay|> But she's team captain! We have to listen to her. 16:39 <+Gwen|> Since when is SHE team captain? 16:39 <@Heather13> Katie, Lindsay, and I took a vote. And I won. 16:39 <+Trent|> I'm cool with it. 16:39 <+Geoff|> Yeah so am I, bra! 16:39 <+Geoff|> You seem like a nice girl, Heath. *puts hand on her shoulder* 16:39 <@Heather13> It's HEATHER. *pushes him off* 16:39 <+Geoff|> :o 16:39 <+Geoff|> Whoa. 16:39 <+Geoff|> Heavy. ._. 16:40 <+Ezekiel|> I need to go to the bathroom eh! 16:40 <@Heather13> Just for that, you're going first. 16:40 <@Heather13> In the water. Now. 16:40 <+Ezekiel|> But what if there's sharks in there? 16:40 <@Heather13> Just DIVE. 16:40 <+Ezekiel|> *jumps* Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeha! 16:40 <@Heather13> Okay! Who's next? 16:40 <+Lindsay|> I'll go :) 16:41 <+Lindsay|> Wow, Heather! 16:41 <+Lindsay|> You're such a smart and great leader. 16:41 <@Heather13> I know. :D 16:41 <@Heather13> Now dive in. *pushes Lindsay* 16:41 <+Lindsay|> AHHHH! *falls* 16:41 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bas* 16:41 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> I: Who wants to go deep sea diving with me?! 16:41 <+Owen|> Uh, that's...really deep..... 16:41 <+Harold|> Why doesn't Duncan go first? 16:42 <+Harold|> Mr. Lone wolf. 16:42 <@Duncan|> Uhhhhhh, I don't want to be alone with the crazy chick. :| 16:42 <+Courtney|> We already selected Bridgette to dive first. 16:42 <@Duncan|> Who's we? 16:42 <+Courtney|> Me, just now, with Bridgette. 16:42 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: :) 16:42 <+Codyl> Alright! 16:42 <+Codyl> Good luck, Bridgette. :) 16:42 * Tyler|Bridgette dives into the water and searches for a piece 16:42 * Tyler|Bridgette opens her eyes to be stung by polluted water 16:43 * Courtney| grabs onto Harold fearfully. 16:43 <+Courtney|> :o Is she okay?! 16:43 <@Duncan|> It's just a little jellyfish sting. Chillax. 16:43 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> I: I have an idea! 16:43 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> I: *jumps over Courtney's head and onto Eva's arms* LET'S GO! 16:43 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> I: *dives under with her feet in Eva's hands* 16:43 <+Courtney|> Okay... :| 16:43 <+Courtney|> Who's next? 16:43 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> N: You can count me out. I don't swim. -_- 16:43 <+Owen|> Aw, come on Noah buddy! 16:43 <+Owen|> You can at least try! 16:43 <+Codyl> Yeah, you can do it @Noah 16:44 <+Owen|> Here, I'll help you! 16:44 * Owen| grabs Noah 16:44 * Owen| pulls Noah in 16:44 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> AHHH!!! *falls in* 16:44 <+Courtney|> *sighs* I wonder if the Gophers are having this much trouble. :s 16:44 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers* 16:44 <@Heather13> What do you mean I'm BOSSY? I'm just helping the team. Everybody likes me! 16:45 <@Katie|Sadie> K: You haven't even dived yet Heather, we all have 16:45 <@Heather13> Lindsay dived for me. If I get a substitute, I technically dived. 16:45 <@Heather13> It's Weird Goth Girl's turn now. 16:45 <+Tyler|Bridgette> T: Who? :| 16:45 <@Heather13> I think we all know who I'm referring to. :D 16:46 <+Lindsay|> *glares at Gwen* like totally. 16:46 <+Gwen|> *rolls eyes, dives in and searches for pieces* 16:46 <@Justin|Chef> *jumps in* ;) 16:46 <+Trent|> *jumps in* 16:46 <+Geoff|> *jumps, sees a shark* 16:46 <+Trent|> Geoff, look out, dude! 16:47 <+Geoff|> *begins to swim away from the shark slowly* 16:47 <+Lindsay|> Our team is doing so good! 16:47 <@Heather13> Not really. 16:47 <+Lindsay|> You know you need like, a day at the spa! :D 16:47 <+Lindsay|> It'll totally help with your dry skin problem. 16:48 <@Heather13> :@ 16:48 <+Geoff|> *is being chased by the shark* 16:48 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers assembling their outhouse* 16:48 <@Heather13> Okay, so, let's start assembling this... outhouse... thing... 16:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *puts the wood on the ground* 16:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And who here knows anythin about building? 16:49 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *grabs a hammer* do you know even what this is? @Lindsay 16:49 <+Lindsay|> No, and I am so not touching that! 16:49 <+Lindsay|> What if my hand turns into a branch? 16:49 <+DJ|Leshawna> O_o girl. read a dictionary 16:49 <+Gwen|> Heather can show us how to build it 16:50 <+Gwen|> After all she IS the leader. 16:50 <+Trent|> Hey, I know my way around a toolkit. 16:50 <+Trent|> Mind if I lend a hand? 16:50 <+Gwen|> Not at all. We should let Trent take the lead 16:50 <@Heather13> >.> @Gwen 16:51 * Heather13 puts her hand on Trent's shoulder. 16:51 <@Heather13> Wow, Trent. You're sooo smart. :D 16:51 <@Heather13> And SO strong. Do you work out? 16:51 * Gwen| glares at Heather 16:51 <@Katie|Sadie> K: Are you gonna assemble too Heather? :D 16:52 <@Heather13> Mind your own business. :@ @Katie 16:52 <@Katie|Sadie> K: :o 16:52 <@Katie|Sadie> K: Rude! 16:52 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass assembling their outhouse* 16:52 <@Duncan|> Okay, Eva should carry the bulk of the wood. 16:52 <+Courtney|> Yeah, *I* was going to suggest that, Duncan. 16:53 <+Courtney|> Eva, I think you're the strongest on the team. 16:53 <+Courtney|> Can you carry our wood? 16:53 <+Eva|> *grabs pieces of wood* 16:53 <+Eva|> Already on it. 16:53 <@Duncan|> *Snorts* 16:54 * Harold| looks at the pieces of wood 16:54 <+Harold|> Oak? YES! 16:54 <+Codyl> Anything you need me to do, Courtney? 16:54 <+Courtney|> Your arms are concerningly skinny. 16:54 <+Courtney|> Maybe get that checked out. 16:55 <+Eva|> *drops wood outside of cabin* Get building, guys! 16:55 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the campers finished their outhouses* 16:55 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Okay! Seeing how the Gophers have gotten somewhere, whereas the Bass haven't gotten... really anywhere... 16:55 <@Duncan|> *Sigh* Never was a handy man. 16:55 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: ... GOPHERS WIN OUR FIRST CHALLENGE!!! 16:55 <@Heather13> Yes! 16:56 <+Geoff|> WE DO?!?! 16:56 <+DJ|Leshawna> Aw, yeah! 16:56 <+Geoff|> Ready for your first party? :3 @Zeke 16:56 <+Ezekiel|> Hecks yeah I am! 16:56 <+Trent|> Huh? 16:57 <+Trent|> Zeke's never been to a party before? 16:57 <+Trent|> Lemme get my guitar! 16:57 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: And, today's reward... is an all-exclusive paid trip... 16:57 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: To the TUCK SHOP! 16:57 <+Geoff|> NICE! 16:57 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Alright! 16:58 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: And the Bass get nothing because they're losers. xD 16:58 <+Courtney|> This is all Harold's fault! :@ 16:58 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Yeah, yeah, blame, blame. 16:58 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: *turns to camera* It's been a good first day, and I hope you guys tune in to watch day two. 16:59 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Twenty-two teens, twenty-two shocking episodes, and one epic finale that will make you understand why this is called Total Drama All-Stars! 16:59 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Who will win? Who will lose? And which one of these teens will be the first camper voted off the show? 16:59 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> Chris: Find out next episode, right here, on Total Drama All-Stars! 17:00 <@Chris|Mike|Dunca> -- END -- Category:Content